As display devices used for digital signage or the like, a multidisplay system in which a plurality of display devices are arranged as tiles for enlargement of display area has been known. Here, display devices include a bezel light shielding film in a frame-like non-display area (bezel) to shield drivers, dummy electrodes, and the like from the light. In the above multi-display system, the display image is cut by the bezels between adjacent display devices, and thus, thin-bezel structure of each display device is required for higher display quality.